


Going back home

by CoffeePillow



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: "Thank you, Harry.""Anytime, Snow."





	Going back home

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I posted anything. Enjoy. :D I will probably make this into a 2 parter as well.

Harrison Wells from Earth-2 puts his hands in his pockets during a chilly evening in Central City. He notices a lot has changed since HR's passing, and... Barry's sacrifice. The team works hard, even harder since Harry has been around. He missed everyone, even Caitlin... Caitlin...

He's deeply saddened about Caitlin and the turn of events. He was... disappointed in himself for not going to see her during HR's funeral before she left. 

"Oomf-" He was deep in his thoughts and accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry.. I should have been looking I- Caitlin?"

Caitlin has her black hood up to frame her face, "Harry?" she gasped with surprise, "I..." She can't form words.

"I thought something bad happened to you. Why did you leave?" 

"I need to figure myself out." She crosses her arms, people walking by around them. Harry's face is solemn and he nods. 

"If you ever need anything you can call me. I'll be there if you need someone to talk to." He says, giving her a small smile.

Caitlin looked at him seriously and considers for a moment. "How is everyone?"

"They're fine. Busier than normal though... without Barry." 

Caitlin raises an eyebrow, "What happened to Barry?" 

Harry clenches his teeth, bares them for a second, and leans closer to her, "Barry sacrificed himself. There was a lighting storm. The speedforce happened to take him after the funeral."

"I didn't know."

"I'm going to cut the chase, Snow. I need you." Harry considers his words, whispering, "I know you're Snow even though you don't think so, you're both." 

Her eyes start to water and gives him a smile. "Why did you have to leave?" She brokenly asks, "I missed you so much." She then wraps her arms around his neck. "You have no idea. I felt empty." She whispers into his neck.

He closes his arms around her slowly, breathing her in. He chuckled lightly and let them sway from their embrace. "I missed you too, Snow." He feels Caitlin tighten around him and lets go gently. 

"I don't know when I am going to be back at Star Labs... but..."

He waits for her response and watches how her hands fumble in the same way she’s usually nervous about something. He regrets not seeing her often when he was on Earth-2. He clenches his teeth over the fact that the team did not even try to help her but made it worse. 

"... Harry?"

"Mm? Sorry, I just..." He lightly laughs and nods. "I understand if you don't want to be near the team."

"I'll let you know when I'm ready."

"I wish this didn't happen to you." 

Caitlin makes a sad smile in return, the past few months she has been trying to find a home, anything. "I let her in, Harry." She wipes a tear from her cheek, "I can't believe what I did." She breaks down again and Harry catches her; his arms warm.

"Caitlin." He's testing shallow waters here and he needs her to be safe. "Let me help you. Please." He begs. 

She looks up at him and nods. She gives in. She has to. Harry was right here, and she doesn't know why she chose him to be her solitude but he has a different aura about him that the rest of the team does not have. He actually gives a shit about things. Cares about her. 

Harry has his hand out for Caitlin to take, “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere.”

-

When Harrison drives it calms him, and it seems to calm Caitlin as well. Driving around the city had a different feeling to it when they weren't catching up with evil metahumans. It was something they couldn't quite place on. 

“Want to go to the beach?” Harry asks, smiling at her, pressing his foot to the pedal as the light turns green. 

Caitlin looks to him, resting her palm against her chin, nodding, “Isn't it closed?” 

“Sure.” He shrugs, again, he is smiling, and Caitlin cannot help herself but smile back.

“I've never seen you this happy before. Like you're all smiles today.” She points out, crossing her arms.

Harry makes a noise from his throat, gripping the steering wheel, his smile is now a frown. Her serious tone got to him, “I uh… yeah.”

“It's okay. You don't need to tell me.”

“Snow.” He says her name in a way that makes her feel excited and she turns her head to him. His posture is different, more lax but also serious. He's making her head spin. 

“There's a lot I need to say.” He finalizes. 

She nods and they stay quiet for a while.

-  
Harry opens her car door and takes her hand in his, and they walk towards where the sand meets the water and they sit. Harry let's go of her hand and he feels as if he has done too much already. 

“Wanted to do this for a while.” He says, kicking off his boots, “the sand is nice. Warm but not too much where you quickly need to put on your shoes.” 

“Okay, Anakin.” Caitlin laughs and kicks off her shoes as well, and let's out a heavy sigh. “Yeah we both needed this.”

“On my Earth… I used to come here a lot after my wife passed.” He glances at Caitlin and she looks uneasy. “I didn't want to come here to tell you that but just let me explain myself.” He refuses to let anyone in his life, his wife, and daughter are the only exception and now…. Caitlin. Somehow she has been his constant and wonders why. He stays up at night thinking of what could have been if he stayed and if she didn't turn into…

“I let you get in my head.” His voice his soft against the current. “I worry about you.” He eased. 

He wasn't waiting for her reaction and needed her to listen. 

“If I have stayed I think things would have been different. A lot different.” His hand goes into the sand, and grits his teeth, “I have this really sick feeling that the team is starting to lose interest in you and it makes me upset to the point where I have to distance myself sometimes. Wally is The Flash now, Cisco’s with Cynthia… you get the picture.” Harry let's out a breath, “it hurts me that you're gone, Caitlin. And to your statement as to why I'm happy is because of you. I finally get to see you again.”

Caitlin swallows, that was a lot to take in.

“And before you say anything, don't think that they haven't cared it's… what I've observed.” He didn't look at her then. She's noticed that he's been doing that a lot.

“Harry I understand.” She bites the bullet, “You're not looking at me.” 

“Mm?”

“Since this conversation you haven't been looking at me. Why is that?”

She watches him clench his teeth, and curls his hand into a fist in the sand. 

“I'm not very good at this- I don't really express how I feel…” she continues to watch his expression grimace and her heart hurts at the fact that she's been doing this to him without even realizing. 

“Harry…” her hand goes to his shoulder and he freezes. “Harry, I need you to look at me.” 

He turns his head to her. 

“I'm sorry.” He confesses brokenly. “I'm so sorry, Caitlin.” He removes his hand from the sand, and wipes it off. 

Caitlin takes his hand into hers and holds it. “I don't know what you're apologizing for. But… you are forgiven.” 

“I missed you.” He moves his other hand, and the tips of his fingers move a strand of hair away from her face behind her ear. “Snow.” His little smiles shows up, “you're hair is like snow.”

She smiles, “I don't know weather to call that cute or not.”

“It's white as Snow.” 

-  
They both get back into the car and they wait until sunrise to drive back. 

“Do you want to go back to Star Labs or… ?”

“Is there a place for me?”

“Always a place for you, Snow.” He makes sure she smiles and when she does the engine starts running.

-  
Caitlin Snow walking back into Star Labs once again after months of soul searching was quite overwhelming to say the least. She did not see anyone in the building except for Harry. Some things were new though…

“Did something happen?” She asks. 

“The Speedforce happened.” Harry did not elaborate further and she nodded. Walking towards his bedroom where he slept.

“I'll go sleep in the cortex.” Harry scratched his head and gave her a giant tee shirt for her to sleep in. 

“You don't have to.”

“Snow… I…” he breathes again, “I don't want you to feel pressured.”

“Pressured? What? No, Harry I'm fine. I don't mind if you sleep with me.” She watched his eyes widen, “wait…”

He leans in close to her from the doorway and smiles. “Thank you.” He crosses his arms, “thank you for coming back.”

He stares a little too long and it breaks Caitlin. Her hands reach to his face and pulling down for her to kiss him. She doesn't know why she wanted this but she did. He makes low noise in his throat and moves his hands to her lower back. 

She gently peels herself off of him and smiles. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Anytime, Snow.”


End file.
